Cuantos cuentos cuentas
by Margot Fenring
Summary: Un songfic,un poco triste, basado en el final del anime , XD no olviden dejar comentarios.
1. Cuantos Cuentos Cuentas

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen – snif!-, sino a la genial Ai Yazawa y me inspiré en la canción _Cuantos Cuentos Cuento_ del la Oreja de Van Gogh.

Espero que disculpen las molestias, este fic fue reeditado.

* * *

**Cuantos cuentos cuentas**

* * *

Una mujer de largos cabellos negros observa desde el último piso de su apartamento el atardecer. Ha sido un día largo y bebe una lata de té verde como acostumbra a hacer desde que empezó su carrera.

Por la mañana hubo una sesión de fotografías, no fue muy larga, eran las sesiones de la colección primavera verano que quería al revista, tenían que estar listas cuanto antes, porque así lo había acordado con su agente. Después de la sesión dio unas entrevistas, una para la revista de siempre, pequeña conferencia de prensa a los medios, posteriormente comida con Arashi y Miwako.

Nada del otro mundo.

Se alejó de la ventana cuando se ocultó el sol, dejó el envase en el cubo de la basura, se sentó en el sillón blanco de la sala. Cuando menos lo imaginó se encontró ahogando un suspiro frente a la fotografía de aquel diseño de las mariposas.

_Un año más._

_Hoy se cumple un año más desde tu partida, ¿sabes?, las cosas han cambiado mucho por aquí. Seguiste tus sueños en la lejana Francia, yo me quedé a cumplir mi sueño de modelo en Japón. Sé que a estas alturas debes saberlo, me caso con Tokumori. Si, con aquel chico alto y serio que una vez viste a mi lado, seguro lo recuerdas, es el mismo por el que tuvimos aquel malentendido, aquella vez que no me saludaste y después reñimos. _

_Fue a pedir mi mano y mi madre brincó de alegría, a ella le aterraba la idea de que me fuera a casar con un rockero, con un actor o con un diseñador… Me pregunto de donde habrá sacado semejante idea._

¿_Te conté que es un gran médico?, me quiere mucho, más de lo que jamás imaginé… y creo que con eso me basta. Debo de admitir que la desventaja de que sea médico es que no tiene un horario fijo… bueno, yo tampoco, a veces tengo llamados en la madrugada o por la noche… pero que se le va hacer, gajes del oficio._

_Después de la ceremonia de compromiso decidimos empezar a vivir juntos. Y desde hace unas 7 semanas no dejamos de afinar los últimos detalles para que nuestra boda sea perfecta. Ya está el salón, la lista de invitados, el menú, las flores…todo excepto lo más importante: el vestido._

_El vestido todavía no lo elijo. _

_No me gusta nada de lo que he visto o todo es demasiado moderno o demasiado clásico y nada termina por gustarme… quizá termine escogiendo uno al azar en Happy Berry, porque el tiempo se agota y la elección de las flores y las invitaciones dependerá del vestido._

_En los últimos días he estado tan nerviosa que me puse a ordenar todo lo que tengo, revuelvo sus libros de medicina, repaso las cartas que me escribía desde que empezó la carrera y en cada ocasión me encuentro frente al sitio donde guardo la llave._

_Si la misma._

_En varias ocasiones mi novio me ha descubierto observando el sitio, sospecha algo, pero por más que busca y observa no ve nada en especial._

_No se imagina que aun conserve el armario que me regalaste. No tiene idea de que soy dueña de la más hermosa colección de vestidos que salieron de tus manos. Los vestidos mas bellos, los mas codiciados… ¿sabes dónde guardo la llave para que no descubra nada?..._

_Adivina_

_Si, no te has equivocado, está… sigue tras la mariposa, símbolo de la chica en que me transformé después de conocerte. Espero que no te moleste, pero le cambié el marco, estaba un poco anticuado y quería que combinara con los muebles de mi nueva habitación._

_La cerradura suena y se abre, entra Tokumori cansado, pero feliz, le brillan los ojos cada que me ve. Me levanto, corro hacia él y lo recibo con un largo beso. Y el murmura que no se puede explicar como es que lo espero a estas horas, si ya casi es la madrugada. No me había dado cuenta que el tiempo pasa volando._

_¿Sabes que es lo peor?. Por un momento quise imaginar que el que estaba al otro lado de la puerta eras tú, que por una vez en la vida te atrevías a arriesgarlo todo y venías a suplicarme que no me casara, que escapáramos juntos… que huyéramos a París, a Nueva York… que se yo… Pero que tonterías digo, no son más que ilusiones vanas, solo mentiras. Es de madrugada, Tokumori duerme a mi lado y yo desperté hace mucho._

_Hubo algo…fue como un llamado, algo que me hizo dejar atrás la habitación. Me pongo la bata, me acerco a la cocina, preparo un poco de café y observo que el periódico llegó. Paso con desinterés las páginas hasta que un artículo llama mi atención. Te mencionan como el genio tras el increíble vestuario de una puesta en Broadway, que no habían visto en años a un genio como tú, que hay alguien a quien le interesaría que colaboraras en sus películas de época._

_Que envidia me das, quisiera estar cerca de ti, con todos los que formaban Paradise Kiss, seguro sabrán de tus logros. Te puedo apostar que dentro de un par de días, Miwako , Arashi nos reuniremos para celebrar en el bar que reconstruyeron en lo que ayer fue el __Atelier__…. Debes de estar feliz, como loco, celebrando con Isabella por su triunfo y por los que vienen. Espero que seas muy feliz._

_Suena el timbre. Yo sigo en bata y escucho que mi prometido se ha metido a la ducha, cierro un poco mi bata, abro la puerta y me encuentro con un mensajero. Extrañada firmo y observo la dirección, acaricio con cuidado los timbres. Nada más cierro la puerta y desgarro con celeridad el papel Manila que cubre la caja que me dieron._

_Blanca, papel de china y un hermoso vestido con detalles de mariposas se despliega ante mí… Me llevo las manos a la boca y lo guardo con cuidado. Hiroyuki no debe de verlo todavía, es de mala suerte. Una nota cae, no puedo evitar que un par de lágrimas se escapen._

_Joiji Koizuki_

_George, George…_

_Así que no me has olvidado._

* * *

_**No olviden dejar Reviews!!**_


	2. El Hijo del Capitán Trueno

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen , sino a la genial Ai Yazawa , me inspiré en la melodía que da el nombre al drabble , de Miguel Bosé .

Este song fic es para agardecer los reviews de _**Arcueid27granger**_, , _**Lady Seven**_ y _**Marie Winchester Kou Efron y**_ el fav_** de KizunaUkita**_.

* * *

**El hijo del capitán trueno**

* * *

George duerme unas horas antes de la siguiente entrega, su silueta apenas si se distingue , se quedó dormido en el sillón de la sala de descanso que ha puesto en el taller para cuando las sesiones son largas y los pedidos urgentes. No ha tenido noticias de los suyos desde que lo dejó todo por seguir su sueño en Francia. Pudo conseguirlo todo de la manera fácil, pero no lo quiso, porque sabe que las cosas cuando te las ganas tienen mayor valor que cuando son fáciles. No dejo de admirarle por eso. Hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y como quiere. Es libre a su manera.

Lo observo mientras termino de hacer los moldes del vestido de la protagonista de la obra, sus rasgos me recuerdan a su familia paterna, pero hay algo de él de su madre que lo marcó por siempre y lo lleva a huir de la sombra del padre.

George, George… una fuente de misterio y sorpresas. Es difícil saber a qué aventura se embarcará, primero diseñar por gusto, después adaptarse a las circunstancias, trabajar para otros hasta lograr hacerse un nombre y conseguir la independencia. Durante un tiempo nadie daba un centavo por él, lo criticaban y no faltó quien hiciera trizas sus diseños, pero el no se dejó, el aprendizaje no fue fácil y no es de los que se rinde a la primera. de pronto, un buen día terminamos colaborando con el vestuario de la obra más aclamada de la temporada. Telas finas, cristales, plásticos, cuentas, plumas, listones… lo veo y a veces me recuerda ese niño que me hizo aquel vestido de lazos que aun conservo.

George tiene algo….un encanto que atrae a hombres y mujeres por igual. A veces me recuerda aquellas luces que atraían a las luciérnagas y a las mariposas nocturnas, las hechiza, juega con ellas, a veces se alejan, en otras ocasiones quema sus alas, las deja ciegas.

Lo sabe y es incorregible, bromea, utiliza todo su encanto para que las personas hagan lo que quiere como si estuvieran bajo un hechizo. Es una criatura extraña , selectiva, que sabe rodearse de la gente que quiere, deja que todo levite en un extraño encantamiento hasta que la magia se acaba, y la persona en cuestión crece o queda en el camino como una más, pocos son los que seguimos en nuestras respectivas órbitas.

Quizá sea la única y eso sea un privilegio

Solo una vez pensé que dejaría su papel de hechicero, de eso hace muchos años, con Yukari, Carrie, Caroline…

Dudó.

Cuando apareció en el_ Atelier_ supo que había encontrado a la mujer por la que había trabajado por años. Era tal y como la había imaginado, pero en ese entonces Yukari no se dejó deslumbrar con su persona tal como había sucedido con muchos otros, en un principio se resistió, al final terminó en el hechizo de George.

Yo observé el proceso desde su ángulo, lo vi debatirse entre la duda, el temor de perder su libertad, el deseo, el amor…o al menos eso creo, que si a alguien amó más que a su madre fue a ella, a la fuente de su inspiración, la figura ideal e imaginaria para la cual diseñaba desde hace años.

Y como se resistía a que formara parte de su lista. Quizá ello lo intuía, pero aún así lo quiso con locura, como cuando se mas por primera vez, si lo sabré yo. Se le veía en la cara, él el tomo como ese personaje de la mitología griega, tomó el bloque de mármol y le dio forma, le insufló la vida que pedía a gritos, pero no estoy muy segura de quien amó mas al otro.

Pero al final el hechizo acabó.

No hubo final de cuento de hadas, solo una mariposa con las alas rotas

George es incorregible, _terrible enfant_, es su naturaleza, y tal vez fue lo que hizo que Carrie se alejara de él. Que historia tan hermosa hubiera sido si ella hubiera dejado todo por seguirlo. Pero seamos realistas, eso solo sucede en la ficción. La realidad es muy distinta. George le abrió los ojos a la atolondrada chiquilla que no encontraba un sentido a su vida y la transformó en una mujer que sabía lo que quería hacer de su vida, que podía reflejar sus emociones y pasión por algo, pero que al hacerlo, tomaba un camino muy distinto al de su creador.

Ha pasado el tiempo, yo me quedé a su lado desde que decidió dejarlo todo atrás. Tengo mis razones y quiero apoyarlo de aquí hasta el final, porque siempre conté con él y porque no hay en este mundo alguien que lo comprenda mejor que yo.

En todo este tiempo estuvo pendiente de la carrera de Caroline, probablemente no coleccionaría todo lo que saliera sobre ella, él no es así, esa fue mi labor. Tengo en mi poder desde artículos hasta grabaciones de las veces que lució hermosos vestidos de renombrados creadores en pasarelas de distintas partes del mundo. Alguna vez, observando las fotografías que me envió Miwako se le escaparon algunos comentarios sobre Carrie. La extraña, pero no es de los que lo admiten. Pensé que tal vez regresaría por ella y la convertiría en su _modelo –fetiche_ de sus creaciones, como ha pasado con otros diseñadores y no fue así. ¿Por qué?, porque la vida sigue y Caroline pudo sobrevivir y crecer a su partida.

Hace unos meses se enteró de la boda. No es que lleguen muchas noticias de modelos japonesas por estos lugares, la verdad es que no estoy muy segura de cómo se enteró, pero esa tarde se encerró en su estudio y se la pasó dibujando. Al final me enseñó diversas versiones de un vestido de novia, hermoso, clásico con adornos de mariposas que tanto caracterizan su estilo y recorrimos por una semana diversos locales de telas e incluso fuimos a las fábricas para conseguir los materiales y texturas que más le convenían al modelo. No hice muchas preguntas, no comprendía bien lo que hacía, hasta que una noche Miwako me comentó de forma casual la boda de Carrie.

Creo que habría preferido que expresara lo que sentía como una persona normal. Pero hasta ese momento no comprendía que sentía, no lo sabía, no le había querido preguntar por temor a la respuesta, y no comprendía cómo podía expresar de esa forma todo lo que sentía cuando la que fuera la inspiración de su obra maestra , su musa se casaba con otro.

Al final, guardó con mucho cuidado el vestido, agregó una nota en un elegante papel con la fina caligrafía que lo caracteriza y lo envió por paquetería express a la nueva dirección de Caroline. Le pregunté por qué lo había hecho si hace tiempo no estaba en contacto con ella. Su respuesta fue que solo él podía diseñar el vestido con el que ella pasaría a una nueva etapa de su vida, que él solo había sido parte del proceso de su transformación y que el papel que había representado en su vida terminaba con ese vestido.

* * *

Si... el punto de vista de Isabella. XD

Disculpen si me tomé unas libertades, hace tiempo vi el anime y me quedé con ganas de ver el manga. -.-

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


End file.
